Vehicle rollover has the highest fatality rate among non-collision vehicle accidents. To prevent vehicle rollover, a rollover index called Lateral Load Transfer Ratio (LTR) has been used to detect vehicle rollover propensity. Typically, LTR is estimated from vehicle information measured at a fixed point in time. In analogy, it is like taking a snap-shot of a dynamic system and using this information (frozen in time) to determine the vehicle rollover threat. If the threshold of the LTR is set to be too low, it will give a warning or prematurely activate the vehicle rollover prevention system during normal driving. If the threshold is set to be too high, it may be too late to prevent the vehicle from rollover. Determining the LTR threshold is difficult due to dynamic changes in vehicle operation or unexpected disturbances, which cannot be captured using only static LTR.